


there's a term for that

by ishka



Category: Free!
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/pseuds/ishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke learns something new every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a term for that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popnographic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/gifts).



> hi, welcome to drunk porn. i couldn't remember the term for a certain act for a sec so i wrote a fic about it. as always, it's for nathalie, who is great at rhyming. almost as good at it as being a friend.

Sousuke is a rather prude guy.

He’s never fucked on the first date, and typically needs to mentally dog-ear the sleazy slang terms he hears Kisumi and Rin fling around while Gou and Haru and Makoto laugh with them like it’s part of some sexy book club discussion he wasn’t invited to. Then he looks them up later in private, and nearly always ends up with an image he never really needed permanently burned into his mind’s eye. He’s not into porn; he ends up too concerned for the participants. The one time he accidentally barged in on Gou in the middle of her changing was also the one time he nearly cried in overwhelming embarrassment (while she laughed so hard she actually did cry). 

He’s no virgin; in fact with Makoto’s cock currently shoved _pretty_ damn far up his ass he might say he’s one-hundred percent certain of that despite Rin’s suspicions to the contrary, but he’s always been a bit of a square in the group’s hexagon, and he’s god awful at hiding it. So awful in fact, Rin has invited himself over to make sure it wasn’t all thigh sex and mutual masturbation. 

Sousuke’s not complaining. 

“Okay, okay,” Rin concedes. “You’re not a virgin.”

“Thank- _unh_ -you,” Sousuke gasps.

Makoto only shakes his head and _thrusts_ ; Sousuke whimpers. Sousuke Not-A-Virgin Yamazaki is very familiar with Makoto’s cock. Where it’s thick and where it isn’t, how the widest part of it now stretches him to as far as Makoto bothered to prepare him. He’s not convinced he’s not just a _show_ for Rin at this point, who so eagerly watches with vested interest, and for Makoto who looks down at him like he’s part of an act. 

“Fuck, Sousuke,” Rin nearly whistles. “I had it all wrong.”

Sousuke thinks to say; _we’ve been dating for two years you moron-_ but it comes out as a long groan. Because Makoto knows exactly how to fuck him, how to push him. Sousuke’s cock is flush with his stomach and beading everything he doesn’t tell Rin down his skin. 

“How long?” Makoto asks, and jerks his hips. 

How long has he wanted Rin here? “A while,” Sousuke breathes. 

“Me too,” he responds. It’s surprising. Makoto flirts with everyone; Sousuke’s long since decided not to take it as a threat. He should’ve heeded Makoto’s cadence. 

If Rin’s merely fascinated or getting off on this show, Sousuke can’t determine quite yet. Makoto always commands his interest, always demands his attention. Because he’s _big_ ; fuck does he stretch. Fuck does he force Sousuke to look right at him even while Rin sits and gazes over them like they’re a fine cooked meal. 

“Do you see him?” Makoto mutters.

“Yeah,” Rin answers. And Sousuke is only a piece of meat on that plate.

He loves it.

Sousuke watches Rin palm miserably down the front of his boxers, and if Rin weren’t such a cocky fucker he might’ve acknowledged Makoto turns him on first before he agreed to this, Sousuke following close behind, and Makoto balls-deep in Sousuke’s ass with Rin looking like he wants to lick his way up and down the affair might _just be_ enough to get Sousuke to forget they’re monogamous, thank you very fucking much.

(Except when they’re unequivocally _not_.)

“Makoto,” Sousuke says. It’s always his name: _Makoto, Makoto, Makoto_. It’s sugar where he hates it on the tip of his tongue, energy when he’s sure he has none. Haru’s been in Rin’s spot, hasn’t he? Kisumi too- with Haru in his lap? What sort of fucked up ship is Makoto running, what sort of pliancy is Sousuke vulnerable to to let _Gou_ see him this way; stuffed and fucked out? Yet here he is. _Everyone’s_ seen them; it’s only a fucking joke at this point that Rin’s the last to do so. But god; is there a _reason_. Rin Matsuoka; the final frontier. The mutual crush. The exhibitionist in Makoto- _not Sousuke_ \- making it a reality.

“Look at Rin Rin, Sou,” Makoto says; his eyes never leaving their friend. Who the fuck said that green was serene? It’s venomous, it’s predatory. It’s nothing fucking good.

When he does he sees the amorous object of his adolescence flush and dark around the edges; sharp gaze trained where Makoto’s cock lingers at the head to Sousuke’s wet rim. Pulled out all the way, pushed back in with no warning. Rin’s a fan of ass play, through and through- his words, not Sousuke’s- but before Sousuke fucked Makoto, he fucked Rin. Sort of. All that thigh fucking Rin disparages he is full goddamned familiar with, isn’t he? But Sousuke knows what he wanted and couldn’t ask for back then. He got fingers, he got toys; but he didn’t get _this._ He wanted a _cock_ ; and Sousuke’s dick _throbs_ with the idea that he can’t have it now. He gets off on it; worse? Makoto _knows it_.

But Rin gets everything he wants, sooner or later. That’s the theme of all their lives. And while he wanted Sousuke to fuck him until he cried as the horny teenager he _was_ , Sousuke sees the curious shift in his eyes now for what it _is_ , too. That tongue that’s teased Sousuke since he realized it could be used for anything other than soothing chapped lips rolls along Rin’s bottom lip now, bumping along the teeth that Sousuke’s _god honest_ always wanted nipping down his thigh. Makoto is who he has, sure; and he’s _everything_. Rin’s the guy both of them have dreamed about, their very _just once_. 

Maybe twice.

And it’s a _standstill_ , punctuated by Sousuke’s gasps and whimpers, because Makoto won’t stop fucking him for the end of the world, much less Rin. Yet it’s far away, with Rin here. With Rin here it’s stalled. Sousuke can’t come with Rin sitting there and _not letting him_ and registers Makoto’s slowing down after the thought. 

“Sousuke,” Makoto chides, stilling his movements. He can hold out like that. “You’ve barely noticed me at all now. Balance.”

Rin smirks; a shit-eating grin. 

“Yeah, that’s fuckin’ true,” Sousuke admits, making Rin split his grin wider. 

Makoto leans down to speak to his ear. “You want Rin here?”

“Maybe,” he answers petulantly. 

Makoto bites down the edge of the cartilage in interest, rolling his lobe between his teeth. “That’s not very devoted of you.”

“You _fuck_ ,” Sousuke groans over a particularly languid roll of Makoto’s hips. “You want it _more_.”

Makoto responds by sliding his thumb alongside his cock past Sousuke’s rim, goddammit. Sousuke wails and fucks down. It’s a _dirty_ move, since it makes it look like Sousuke does indeed want it more. He moans like he wants it more, watches his cock smear precum along his stomach like he fucking wants it more, more, more.

“ _Do_ I,” Makoto asks distantly and detached, Rin’s fallen silent. Then he _pulls out_ and Sousuke flat out- no contest- _whines_. “Not you?”

“Makoto,” he moans, empty and blindsided. “Jesus, _why?_ ”

“And you thought we _didn’t_ fuck,” Makoto muses to Rin, ignoring Sousuke yet pressing two fingers into him to screw with him, more than likely. Not even close to what he had, not even pressing where they should. “I’d say we’re familiar.”

Rin snorts. “Babe, I always knew _you_ did.”

“You should see him on top.”

“I _should_.”

That’s a _funny_ flare of jealousy Sousuke’s not familiar with, a brand of banter toeing a line that he’ll pay Makoto back for. He pushes down on the _nothing_ of Makoto’s fingers, writhes when he hits the knuckles, wanting it back more than _anything_ and only then does Sousuke see what’s going on. Only then is the game of denying Rin what he wants apparent.

“Will you take him?” Makoto asks, like he’s offering up a cat for adoption. Like Sousuke’s ass is a trading card. And, again; _he loves it._ If anyone’s going to treat him like a piece of meat, _Makoto_ having the balls to do it is downright heartstopping.

“Hell-”

“ _No_ ,” Sousuke interrupts in protest. “ _You_ , Makoto.”

That’s the right answer, that’s what Makoto wants to hear. Makoto casts Rin a sidelong glance of remorse that no way on any level of existence does he really mean. “Sorry, Rin.”

It’s back, warm and thick and _full_. Sousuke sighs and it drains him from his head to his toes. Rin mirrors him with his lips slightly parted, eyes never leaving where they join, his fantasies on the widescreen of Sousuke’s mind. What Rin wouldn’t give to fuck Sousuke right now, and how fucking funny must Makoto find it to deny him for a bit?

So what’s it called when Rin gives up and in for something conciliatory? Is there a term for Makoto lifting his knees where they bend and snapping in _deep_ , is there a term when Rin finally- _finally-_ loses the underwear and slinks to their bed and crawls up to put his wet mouth on Sousuke’s cock while Makoto keeps him spread? Probably. He’ll ask later. He’s a bit more interested in the rolling lull of _Rin Rin Rin_ now; savory, not sweet. 

Rin pulls the flat of his tongue over Sousuke’s slit, back to front; a new technique. Nothing the dorm ever taught him, anyway, and everything an enriching experience abroad might’ve. And Makoto sees it as a challenge and shifts his focus to Sousuke now, ripping groans from him on the height of each thrust in competition.

What’s it called when his boyfriend fucks him for all he’s worth while his best friend sucks him off? Sousuke’s _too prude_ to know, but he’ll put at least a week’s salary down on the bet that he’s the only one to have experienced it of any of them.

Sousuke presses Rin’s head down, cries when he takes him deep and can’t even _see_ when Rin chokes and keeps going anyway. Makoto picks up his pace until Rin is forced to his rhythm. Sousuke isn’t in charge in the slightest. His hips kick and his knees fall open for both of them. Rin’s mouth is the single greatest thing he never knew he _needed_ ; the head of Makoto’s cock almost pulled all the way out before it drags back in along his walls hard and fast is what he already knows and never wants to forget. 

Who can blame him for coming after no more than a few minutes of that? One of Makoto’s hands finds Rin’s hair and holds him while he takes it, and yanks him up and off Sousuke’s cock when he’s done. 

Rin sits up easily along with the gesture and _kisses_ _Makoto_ before he ever had a chance to swallow, and Sousuke doesn’t need fifteen minutes of recovery to catch a brief second wind because in his _life_ he’s never seen anything hotter than that. Suddenly Rin being the last to see them had a _purpose_. A purpose caught on the bob of Makoto’s throat as he swallows, a purpose lingering on both their lips when they part and a purpose licked away in a fervent second round after the fact. 

There's _definitely_ a term for that.

Makoto only moans when Rin gets behind him, sucks and bites down his neck and shoulders in encouragement. Makoto’s thrusts are erratic and Sousuke’s fucking spent, nerves on fire, but not in the business of ending it until Rin gets what he’s worked for. 

He’s hard _again_ when Makoto stutters and comes- his face is _gorgeous_ when he does, Sousuke adores it- hard half in part to what he saw, half in part to the rest of it, _all_ in part to Rin guiding Makoto away when he’s done and keeping Sousuke’s legs _right where they are._

“ _Rin_ ,” Sousuke calls hoarsely, the only word his mind’s providing him. _Makoto_ is tucked safely between his palm and his boyfriend’s next to him, fingers laced and squeezed.

“No?” Rin asks breathlessly, _not catching on_.

“ _Yes_.” Sousuke registers he said it, sure, but so did Makoto. Eyes glassy to his side and trained on Sousuke with intent before slipping to Rin with hunger.

Rin lines up, and as always, gets what he wants in the end.

And well, it’s _one_ thing Sousuke’s prude ass has over the rest of them, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [send me your urban dictionary finds.](http://iskabee.tumblr.com)


End file.
